galacticsenaterpfandomcom-20200214-history
Umbara
Umbara is a dark shadowy planet located in the Ghost Nebula. Because of its isolation from the galaxy, its inhabitants, the native Umbarans, have developed more advanced technology than the rest of the galaxy. The capital city of Umbara is Umbara City. Umbara has three moons. Culture Umbaran society is built on a many tiered caste system. This cutthroat social order causes many Umbarans to attempt to improve their position through any means possible, leading to the creation of a brutal backstabbing populace. Because of the scheming tendencies of their culture, they are also highly militarized in order to make it easier to suppress any potential coups or revolts. The name Umbara is the Galactic Basic translation of the Umbaran name for the planet, which itself is based on the Umbaran word for Umbra. Some of the best ways to move upward in Umbara's caste system are through the military or Umbaran Espionage Bureau. The planet has an estimated population of 6.6 billion, but it's likely higher thanks to some lower castes being ignored. Umbaran scientists developed a Bacta substitute called Phalla, named after the goddess of healing in an ancient Umbaran religion. Government The 12 largest cities are run by councilors that are on the Umbaran Advisory Council. Smaller cities are run by Deputy Administrators appointed by the Regional Overseer. The Regional Overseers decide on the boundaries and designation of cities in their district. Umbara is split into 15 regions. Geography The planet Umbara was primarily covered in land, although there were plenty of small seas across its surface. There are also deep underground aquifers to provide water. Military Militia The Umbaran Militia is a large ground based army that is currently volunteer based. However, many Umbarans choose to volunteer as it is a quick way to improve their social standing in Umbara's hierarchical social structure. The militia consists of 335 numbered sections of 179,177, making the militia total roughly 64,024,296 manpower. The entire structure is led by Grand General Porious Gorlani, leading from Militia HQ in Umbara City. Umbara city itself has a large military presence, with the 5th, 21st, 36th, 46th, 51st, and 78th regiments garrisoned there. Each section is led by a Section General with 5 Generals as support staff. The army also has an armored division which often attaches tanks to the infantry units. The Umbaran Armored Divison has roughly 1,000 Heavy Hover Tanks, 850 Mobile Heavy Tanks, and 350 Impeding Assault Tanks. Navy The Umbaran Navy is not nearly as powerful as many in the galaxy and is the weakest of the Umbaran military's three branches. It consists primarily of small capital ships, of which roughly 750 are in service. Air Force The Umbaran Air Force consists of primarily Dominator U-3 Starfighters, and has roughly 3,000 in service. Umbaran pilots are heavily trained to be able to safely and skillfully pilot their sensitive and high tech fighters. History Umbara was settled early in Galactic history by human colonists from elsewhere in the galaxy. These colonists came to Umbara, but were unable to leave because the ionized particles of the Ghost Nebula disabled their engines, leading to a crash that destroyed their hyperdrive. Over time, these humans adapted to the planet and became Umbarans. These early settlers had very limited technology, even for the time, but eventually they learned to use the resources around them to expand their scientific knowledge. Most of Umbara's cities originally developed near the planet's shallow seas and rivers. However, most expansion as time went on went to the interior rather than the oceans. As such, most major cities are far inland, while coastal and river cities are much smaller and focused on agriculture.Category:Planet Category:Republic Planet Category:Umbara